The invention relates to windows and more specifically to a unique structure for releasably securing a window grille over the window of a house or building.
Decorative metal grilles and grates have been used for many years to enhance the beauty of houses and at the same time secure the window and other openings to prevent unauthorized entry. In early times, these grates were permanently affixed to the structure about the window, however, it quickly became apparent that not only did such grilles prevent entry from the outside, but they also prevented emergency exit from within the building, many times with tragic results. Thereafter grilles have been hinged and lock mechanisms are employed to retain the grille in position blocking the window except during times of emergency. If the key or other device required to open the lock mechanism is placed remotely from the mechanism, the grille becomes dangerous especially to strangers or children attempting to open the grille. When easily manipulated mechanism are employed, a screen or mesh must be used in addition to the grille to prevent an intruder from reaching through the grille and unlocking the mechanism.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel explosive release window grille system that provides both desirable burgular proof protection and quickly accessible emergency exits.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel explosive release window grille system that can be easily installed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel explosive release window grille system that is simple to operate.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel explosive release window grille system that allows the window grille to be pivoted outwardly and downwardly so that it can function as a ladder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel explosive release window grille system that is economical to manufacture and market.